Alone
by CruxisCrystal
Summary: Myleene Wilder and Xanthos Wilder never loved each other let alone their child Zelos.  Zelos grew up without parents, whether they were dead or just never cared. Here's his story. Crap at summaries sorry.
1. Prelude: No One

**Hey! Well i decided to write something like this because I think Zelos' past is really interesting and it pretty much what moulds his character. I love his character. I think i'm IN love with him. But yeah i love the others also...well not all of them. Colette though i love her does my nut in. And Regal...I'm uncertain...**

**But with Zelos it's love.**

**So.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TOS. Namco do. If i did would i be writting fan fiction? No. I'd be working on the sequel. WHICH BETTER BE GOOD!**

* * *

**_Prelude_**

**_No One_**

Zelos Wilder lay sleeping in his cot curled into a ball, barely three months old he lay helpless dreaming of the things that babies do. Their mother and father. A hopeful dream of what could have been.

In the room below his Myleene Wilder stood looking out the window nervously. Her blonde hair was dishevelled and her face blotchy from the dried tears. She had sent Sebastian away early for the night. Anger and pain were gripping her like a vice. She had given up her life for the stupid chosen.

She had given up everything for him and he was away, away with another woman. He paid for them and she knew it. She'd been speaking with her friend Hannah who had seen him coming from the brothel near Altamira not long ago. He was paying for it!

Myleene had split with Renaldo because of the oracle. Because she needed to help him produce a damned heir! Her son lay sleeping unaware of the inner torment his spawning was causing his mother and she felt for the first time since she had given birth to him resentment and anger.

What wouldn't she give to smother the child where he slept and be done with it? They'd surely execute her. Maybe it was worth it.

"Myleene?" Came a deep voice from the door, Myleene didn't turn around she knew who was standing there. Her hands balled into fists and her heart rate steadily increased.

"Hello Xanthos." She said stiffly her grey eyes lingering on the window, "Sneaking in through the back again are we?"

Myleene turned her grey eyes blazing, she saw Xanthos take in her appearance. An appearance hardly befitting of a noble. Her night dress low cut and her hair down.

"Expecting someone else Myleene?" He spat at her, "Was Renaldo visiting tonight?"

Myleene shook her head, "I haven't seen him since I married you." She closed the space between them so she was looking up at his handsome face from his chest. The height difference was almost startling. She was a small person, but he was a tall man, "Where have you been _darling_?"

"I had a meeting with the pope." He said darkly, "You knew that."

"No." Myleene said turning from him, "I didn't. I thought you might be squandering our money away on sex-"

"What exactly are you implying Myleene?" He spat grabbing her and spinning her to face him. His dark eyes met her gentle ones and a dangerous gleam caused her great alarm.

"You might as well kill me now Xanthos." She scoffed, "You have an heir-"

"What were you implying?!"

"You know what I was implying." Myleene said simply the look in his eyes couldn't scare her anymore. She'd seen it so many times since they had been joined in marriage. She'd lost the will to fight back. She'd lost the will to live. Not even for Zelos.

Xanthos threw her into the fireplace and she cracked her head on the edge. She let out a shriek of agony as she lay on the drawing room floor.

Above them Zelos woke up crying his eyes out. Screaming loudly.

"What is it that you cannot grasp?" Xanthos Wilder hissed crouching down beside his wife, his dark eyes lingering on her bloodstained hair and he shook his head in pity, "I don't love you. I need to be satisfied and you don't satisfy me!" He lowered his voice even lower, "And that little shit screaming at the top of his lounges? I couldn't care less if he died tomorrow. He's no more my son than you are my wife."

"I hate you." Myleene whispered through gritted teeth, "I HATE YOU!" She screamed in his face forcing herself to her feet as he stood up and she lunged at him hitting him hard against the chest tears spilling out of her eyes. The pain on her head was nothing compared to the torment she was feeling on the outside.

The Chosen's red hair was flying as he grabbed her arms and held her there staring her down anger showing on every single one of his features.

"You were born for the sole purpose of serving me." He hissed tightening his grip on her forearms, she tried to struggle in his grip but he was holding on too tightly.

"Let me go."

"You were born to produce the next chosen, you were bred like a dog." His face was inches from hers, she could smell the whiskey on his breath, tears started to form again.

"Let me go now."

"Your son. Has no father. You have condemned the child. That thing in the cot shall be the next chosen." The words were coming out in a drunken slur.

"GET OFF ME!" She screamed pushing him off with a force she didn't think she was capable of.

Zelos' cries could be heard from the borders of the noble district.

Xanthos flew backward hitting off of the glass wall, it smashed sending glass flying. Myleene shielded herself throwing her hands over her head to protect herself. The wall was gone.

Zelos' cried louder than ever before.

For a moment time seemed to stand still. No one moved all that seemed to continue were the babies shrieks of fear and confusion.

Then out of the glass Xanthos stood up. He walked slowly to where Myleene coward slumped over still covering her head still with her arms.

"You are a coward. You are useless. You are worthless." Xanthos spat at her, "I have better things to do. I'm done with you and the boy. He's the next in line. That's all I need know about him." There was a coldness in his voice that was uncommon almost evil.

Xanthos shook his head his cut and bleeding face contorted in rage and he strode past his wife and slammed the front door shut for the last time in his life.

Myleene looked to the floor sobbing over her own misery not even caring that her son was in need of her. For all she cared he could cry until he died…

Zelos Wilder had no father. Zelos Wilder had no mother. Zelos Wilder had no one.

----------------------

Xanthos Wilder stormed through the darkness of Meltokio, towards the church where the pope would be waiting. His heart felt lighter than it had done in a long time. His eyes were staring resoloutely ahead when the pope came into view. His young face looked weary, he looked hopeful as Xanthos approached.

"What news?" Xanthos said darkly his hand on the hilt of his sword. The pope would know he meant business.

"She lives in Ozette." He said darkly, "Her sister just delivered a baby girl...she will of course go towards aiding the Angelus Project. If she has an intellect like her mother she will be a great Asset. Kate will do our bidding. As for Chareena's sister-"

"I will father that one." Xanthos said darkly.

* * *

**Okay. So it was a bit grim. But ... please R&R there are going to be some amusing moments and a little bit of romance with a certain ninja. Fluff to ease the darkness of Zelos.**

**Thank yooo for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Only Way

**It took me a wee while but i've got a second chapter XD it's not very cheery but Zelos has a dark little past so i thought i might bring that out!**

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

**_The Only Way_**

Mylene Wilder lent gently against the banister, she was tired. Very tired Zelos had had a nightmare during the night and had cried for hours on end. The boy had been more than a pest since day one.

"So what's the plan?" Came a gentle husky, gentle voice from behind her. Mylene bit her lip and clung onto the banister she could hear Zelos laughing upstairs and Sebastian laughing also. Three years on and she still felt empty.

A pair of hand found her waist and a tall, well built body was pressed against her back her hands met his and she breathed deeply, "Renaldo…" She moaned softly her skin caressing his, "I just…" She felt his chin rest itself on her head, she could feel his breath on her scalp. She swallowed hard and finished, "I don't know. I really don't know."

He spun her round to face him his dark eyes boring into her storm grey ones, his long muscular arms still holding her at the waist. Mylene placed her hands on his chest sliding up toward his long dark hair, "I'm seeing Xanthos today."

Renaldo didn't say anything he just gave her a half smile and leaned in kissing her passionately, his hand was now on the small of her back his other entwining in her golden curls. It was he who pulled back looking deep into her eyes, "Will you be long?"

"No…" Mylene said placing a hand on his cheek, "Long enough. It has to happen tonight." Renaldo looked alarmed and he broke apart from her turning away and seemed to be struggling with himself.

"Renaldo…this is the only way we can-"

"I know." He said gruffly, "I know…it's just what about Zelos?"

"What about him?!" Mylene demanded placing a hand on his shoulder and turning him to look at her.

"It is his father we are talking about killing." Renaldo said shaking his head, "How do you think he'd feel when he finds out his mother murdered his father."

"If you are getting cold feet I'd understand." Mylene said cooly pointing to the door, "There's the door."

"This is the only way?"

"The only way." Mylene hissed with such venom Renaldo was completely taken aback. He took in her determined face, the way she looked her salmon pink dress which emphasized everything. She looked beautiful.

"If it means I can be with you. Then anything." He whispered running a hand through her hair.

"Mummy!" Came a small voice from the stairs, where they were standing Mylene and Renaldo were out of view from Sebastian and for a moment they both stood looking at each other, taking in everything.

"I love you." Mylene whispered as tears formed in her eyes, she slipped a hand into his briefly and squeezed it, "I promise after tonight…we'll be together."

Half an hour later standing outside the church with a three year old boy at her side Mylene began to feel nervous. She looked down at her son, he was a small three year old boy, he had short red hair and gentle grey eyes. He was dressed in a pressed suit and a red bow tie, he was watching as a butterfly passed. His eyes followed it greedily before he turned and looked at his mother.

"Mummy I want a butterfly!" He said pleadingly. Mylene couldn't even force a smile on her face as she stared at him, Zelos seemed to flinch at her gaze and looked to the ground. Sensing that she had been a little harsh on the boy, perhaps it was her guilt building up inside. After tonight Zelos wouldn't have a father…not that he was much of a father. Mylene bent low and with a handkerchief wiped a little mark off his face.

"Mylene." Came a curt voice from behind them. The same voice that caused anger to boil up inside Mylene like a kettle. She slowly stood up and turned to face her husband whom she hadn't seen for a year now.

"Xanthos…" Mylene whispered cooly turning to face him, she gave him a quick sweeping look, taking in his expensive robes and long flowing red hair. It was startling how much Zelos resembled him.

"Daddy!" Zelos gushed running towards Xanthos his arms outstretched. Xanthos merely looked at him as though he were a disgusting bug that needed to be squashed but sensing the eyes of the onlookers he lifted the small boy into his arms and kissed him reluctantly on the forehead.

Mylene walked to him and picked up his suitcase a bitter look of resentment etched onto her features, "How've you been?"

"Fantastic." He said grabbing her gently and kissing her briefly on the lips. Mylene stiffened and she saw by the looks of those watching he had once again persuaded the crowd that they were still together.

Hand in hand with Zelos walking close by they strode towards the mansion, "Are we not going to see the king?" Mylene said quietly, Xanthos tightened his grip as the mansion came into sight.

"We have matters to discuss first." He said stiffly letting her hand go roughly. He snatched his bag out of her hands and glared at Zelos as he tried to grab the other hand.

"Mr Wilder." Came Renaldo's voice as he trimmed the hedges in the front garden, "It's good to see you back." Xanthos pretended not to hear this obviously and placed his hand on Mylene's back before he cold say another word and strode into the house.

"How long has it been going on for?" Xanthos demanded throwing his bag into Sebastian's arms as he stood to greet them.

"I'll take these upstairs then sir." Sebastian said turning to leave, "Perhaps Mr Zelos would like to accompany me?"

Zelos cast a nervous look at his mother and father and stumbled forwards grabbing onto the tails of Sebastian's jackets to assist him in climbing the stairs.

Xanthos watched until they vanished into the bedroom, "How long have you and Renaldo been sleeping together?" He spat without turning to Mylene.

"I don't know what you are talking about-"

"Rumours have been spreading like wildfire Mylene." He said stiffly, "They reached me in Ozette not long ago a pair of gossips were talking nearby."

"You know fine well that rumours are not always correct Xanthos." Mylene said moving towards the fireplace making sure not to betray anything by meeting his eyes.

"I have connections." Xanthos said cooly placing a hand on Mylene's shoulder, she winced at his touch and swallowed hard, "And they've been watching Mylene. They've seen him leaving in the morning…"

"I'm tired Xanthos." Mylene said suddenly a smile on her face, "I think the time for you to worry about my sex life has passed."

Xanthos opened his mouth but Mylene was already storming up the stairs, "Sweet dreams."

It had been four hours since she had heard Xanthos retire to his bedroom. Mylene had been sitting on the edge of her bed looking at the floor waiting for those deep snores of his. She stood up and slowly descended the stairs heading towards the front door.

Her heart was pounding hard against her chest as she turned the knob and let Renaldo in. He was wearing black robes and a hood as they had planned.

The door had barely closed and he had placed his hands on her small waist and was kissing her like she was water and he was dying of thirst, "I love you…" He whispered as he moved to her neck nibbling and kissing.

"I love you too." She said her voice breaking, "But…we need to do this. For both of us."

"I know-"

"you don't know. He knows about us Renaldo!" Mylene said turning from him, "We need to kill him before…"

"Before he kills me?" Renaldo whispered, "Let's do this." He took Mylene's hand as the ascended the stairs, "Go to Zelos." He whispered when they reached the landing, "Don't let him awaken."

Mylene nodded and cast a look back at Renaldo before entering Zelos' room where he was lying asleep in his satin sheets. Mylene looked at him, and looked at him and looked at him some more. She still couldn't bring herself to feel it…to feel the love a mother should feel.

She could hear scuffing and yelling, Zelos stirred slightly and Mylene could feel her body quaking. A loud piercing yell seemed to echo throughout the house, It was unmistakeably the yell of a dying man. Zelos was sitting up fully. His innocent eyes locked on his mother who was shaking harder than ever.

There was silence, "Mummy?"

Mylene ignored him and left the room her heart hammering hard against her ribs as though it were trying to break free. Hand on the door she pushed it open, unmistakably there lay a body on the bed the darkness made it hard to make out.

"Renaldo?" She said quietly moving forward so she could see the body on the bed.

"You shouldn't have involved him." Came a cold voice from behind her, Mylene turned tears streaming down her face, she was unable to utter a single word she felt numb, "What's wrong Mylene? Did you love him?"

Mylene looked at Xanthos distraught, "Kill me." She uttered, "Kill me…kill me…" She was getting louder, "Just kill me…KILL ME!!!!"

"That would be too kind." Xanthos said turning on the spot and walking the length of the hall, "I've got business to take care of I'll return here in a few months."

Mylene watched him leave before falling to her knees in anguish crying into her arms. She couldn't look at the body behind her and she definitely couldn't bring herself to raise her eyes and look at the three year old child who was standing crying in the hall looking pleadingly at his mother and the body. Mylene remained hunched over repeating the words, "Kill me." Over and over again.


	3. Chapter 2: It's Going To Be A Cold Winte

**Righty ho! This is another bit of a downer and I don't know if it's too long but I quite like it. I've always wanted to bring in Kratos.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**It's Going To Be A Cold Winter**_

He watched the small boy slink down the stairs with an expression of great upset, tears stained his face and his head was bowed. Kratos wrinkled his nose in slight confusion, what was a boy as small as he doing alone?

The sun had long since set and Kratos couldn't help but feel uneasy…that was in fact the chosen's boy was it not? The one he was sent to fetch.

Kratos moved through the darkness until the small boy stopped. He stood looking down towards the slums his head still bowed and sobbing.

"Are you alright?" Kratos said in a gentle voice through the thick night. Zelos didn't say a word but shoved his hands into his pockets.

Kratos frowned and moved towards him placing a hand on the boys shoulder and kneeling so he was low enough to get a good look at him. The boy turned to him, it was then Kratos noticed the blood stained tunic and the cuts up his arms.

Without thinking Kratos closed his eyes and placed his hands on the forearms, the boy seemed too weak to question his presence and allowed him to heal as best he could the long slits on his arms.

Kratos opened his eyes and looked down at the arms sadly, he had done the best he could do but there would still be some scarring. He needed a real healer. But with wounds like that Kratos doubted the boy would visit one.

Zelos looked into Kratos' eyes and let out another sob, "What happened?" Kratos whispered gently.

"I made daddy mad." Zelos said with a trembling lip, "I made him very mad."

"Did he do this to you?" Demanded Kratos, "Did he hurt you?"

"I-I…" The little six year old crumpled to the ground and screamed in anguish, "I deserv-ed it…I was bad." Anger flashed through Kratos like wild fire and he stood up his eyes narrowed and his teeth bared like a dog.

"Is the chosen still here?" Kratos hissed offering his hand to the boy who took it without question, part of Kratos wondered why the boy was so trusting of the stranger.

"H-he's angry at mummy now."

Kratos grabbed Zelos by the hand and pulled him into his arms lifting him up and wings erupted from his back. Zelos looked in wonder as they took off. He clung to Kratos' neck. Kratos felt a stab of despair as he remembered his son's arms around his neck.

When they arrived at the mansion the screams could be heard from outside. Kratos placed Zelos on a fountain nearby and threw him a soft smile, "I'll be back in a moment."

With that he turned from Zelos and walked towards the mansion.

The door was locked. Kratos smiled sadistically and broke the door down with a well placed spell, the sight that greeted his eyes was not a pleasant one. Everything was broken, tables, chairs and glass.

Wincing Kratos turned back to the boy who was hunched over sobbing silently and his resolve was strengthened. He had been ordered to kidnap the boy use him as leverage, as the chosen was not doing as he should…but any man who could do that to a child deserved nothing.

"Xanthos Wilder!" Kratos called out wings erupting from his back again, "XANTHOS WILDER!"

A man appeared on the stairs his long red hair dishevelled and his eyes gleaming madly, "Who are you?" He demanded.

"An angel of Cruxis." Kratos said calmly taking a step forwards, "Here to pass judgement on your heinous crimes." His eyes darted to where he could hear Mylene crying, he had to act fast.

"Pass judgement?!" Laughed Xanthos, "I should be the one passing judgement on you!"

Kratos narrowed his eyes, "You have gone too far." He unsheathed his sword with a wicked smile, "You are going to pay with your life."

"JUDGEMENT!!!" Kratos bellowed as beams of light tore apart the house falling down upon Xanthos where he stood before he'd even had the chance to wield his weapon.

Xanthos fell to the ground screaming a high pitched scream of agony. Kratos stepped over him looking down at him with cold eyes, "You have hurt that boy for the very last time."

Xanthos opened his mouth but it was too late Kratos had already shoved his sword into his gut, "I'm going to stand here and watch you die." He growled leaning down, "And I will enjoy every last minute of it."

Xanthos opened his mouth, "Y…you condemn him." before his head tilted back and his tongue lolled in his mouth.

Kratos stood above him before pulling his weapon out and running up the stairs blood dripping from the sword there he found Mylene bleeding and battered on the floor.

Her hair was matted with blood, Kratos frowned and closed his eyes taking a deep breath he concentrated his hardest on healing her. On making her better for the sake of her son.

A voice broke his concentration, "Wh-where is my husband?" Kratos shook and opened his eyes to see the eyes of Mylene Wilder looking back at him.

"Your son is the chosen now." Mylene took a moment as she lay in Kratos' arms before she sat up.

"It's going to be a cold winter." Mylene whispered sadistically her eyes not looking at Kratos but at her son who was standing in the door way covered in blood.

"D-daddy is dead?" He whispered. Kratos stood up and nodded at the small boy who then sat on the floor tears falling out of his eyes, "I…I'm chosen?"

"Yes." Kratos whispered gruffly kneeling down so he was looking the boy directly in the eyes, "I promise you will be okay. No one will hurt you again."

"Daddy says he didn't…he don't love me."

"And it's true!" Screamed Mylene from behind them her eyes gleaming, "He hated you. He only loves your sister!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kratos bellowed turning on Mylene angrily, "Don't you think-"

"He brought you here." Mylene whispered, "It's his fault his _daddy_ is dead!"

Mylene bowed her head and screeched a horrible laugh tilting her head back as she did, "I'll be gone before you know it Zelos and you will be all alone!"

Kratos moved forward. "GET OUT!" Mylene screeched, "This is none of your business!"

Kratos moved towards her again but he had only got one step when everything faded away and he was before Yggdrasil.

"Well. Where is the boy?"

"There was a complication Mithos." Kratos said stiffly, "The boys father did not care for his son."

"I see. So you saw fit to dispose of the chosen?"

"Yes."

"Well done Kratos."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zelos sat in the far corner of the room watching his mother in fear as she screamed the words, "Winter comes in swiftly!"

He sobbed and sobbed, but nothing could stop his mother screaming the words that had no meaning to him, "I didn't mean to mummy. I'm sorry..."


	4. Chapter 3: A Cold Winter indeed

**Helloo. This is a bit of an odd one it took me ages to think how i was going to do this chapter. I had about three differedn Chapter 3's haha!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**A cold Winter Indeed**_

Kratos had sat in the shadows of Meltokio watching the boy. It had become what he considered a very inconvenient obsession. Something just seemed to draw him to the city, he had watched as the woman…the boys mother moved too and fro.

Sometimes Zelos would be with her, she seemed distant and the word of all the other nobles was that she was often seen wandering the streets at all hours of the morning talking to herself.

Zelos was pretty much confined to the mansion by order of the pope. Apparently whispers of alleged assassinations had reached his ears. Kratos doubted them due to the fact he had not himself heard any such rumours.

Never-the-less Kratos felt somewhat responsible for killing the bastard who had spawned the small innocent boy. Mithos had no clue he was sitting where he was, on a wall hidden from view just beside the mansion.

Meltokio was not used to snow, it had been many years since it had seen it. However on this morning it was covered in a thick sheet off snow, a heavy blanket of frozen rain.

Kratos wasn't fond of snow, Anna loved it. And at that point in time it was probably not clever for him to be seen in Tethe'alla. Anna and Lloyd waited at home for him to return, he'd told Anna about Zelos…and she'd understood. She'd understood. Kratos felt a smile creep onto his face, he loved her more than life itself.

He was going to take them back to Sylvarant as soon as he felt it safe. And as soon as he decided Zelos was going to be okay, his wife and son would accompany him somewhere less high profile.

It had taken a while but one month previous word had got back to Mithos about Kratos' secret family. Now they were being hunted.

Kratos let out an involuntary shiver and gazed out at the courtyard he could hear the small boy whining from within the house. He was going to be going out to play as far as Kratos was aware his butler would be going out with him.

Sighing a woman caught Kratos' eyes, she was sitting in the corner, completely cloaked she sat hunched up and warm on a bench. She blended in pretty well.

Frowning Kratos shifted his weight slightly just as the door opened and out stepped Zelos who practically skipped out of the door. Kratos couldn't help but smiling, his smile was enough to melt all the snow.

Kratos laughed at the thought, having a child had made him painfully sentimental…

"Zelos." The voice of a woman brought Kratos back to reality and he watched as a blonde woman flew out of the house trudging through the snow wearing an evening gown and looking radiant.

Kratos frowned and watched as they started to build the snowman, Zelos giggled every now and then but other than that they built in silence. Kratos had an awful feeling about this. It wasn't right. She wasn't even wearing a jacket.

Kratos looked away for a second when he heard it, the scream of the child. He turned his heart in his throat to see the scene. Zelos was weeping over his mother, Kratos strained his ears to hear it…

"Mummy!" The boys heartbreaking screams echoed throughout the courtyard and Kratos saw out of the corner of his eyes the cloaked woman darted out of the courtyard.

Kratos stood up and looked back at the scene, "Z-Zelos…I'm…You should n-never have been born…"

Kratos found himself unable to swallow and he clenched his fists Zelos had backed away from his mother and was lying in the snow. Kratos saw the woman running and he ran the length of the wall jumping only when he reached the castle.

His feet had never run so fast, the cloak was flying behind the woman and she wasn't running very fast so it was an easy pursuit. He reached out and grabbed the cloak pulling it off with ease causing the woman to trip.

She fell into the snow and Kratos looked down at her with disgust, "You just killed an innocent woman-"

"Innocent?!" The woman demanded pushing herself into a sitting position, "There is nothing…NOTHING innocent about that witch!"

"She had a son!"

"A son I was trying to kill…" The woman hissed, "Listen…I need to get back to my daughter."

"Xanthos' mistress…"

"How do you-"

"I was a close friend of Xanthos." Kratos hissed, "You want your daughter to be the chosen so you get the inheritance."

"That boy has enough on his pla…"

"Where is she?!" Came a deep booming voice from behind, Kratos spun round to see the Knights behind them looming over Kratos' shoulder. They pushed him aside and grabbed her.

"Well done in catching her." They said, "This has been the third time she's put an attempt on the chosen's life. They'll see you hung for this."

With that they dragged her off kicking and screaming and all Kratos could do was watch.

"Oh dear darling, looks like we picked a bad day." Said a voice from behind Kratos and he spun round to see a tall man with dark hair wearing a tunic, and a woman linked arms with him and a three year old girl bundled in a blanket, "Its an awful storm."

"Lira? Leon?!" Kratos said in a gasp, this morning was getting stranger and stranger.

"Kratos!" The woman squealed loudly a smile breaking on her gentle face the child in her arms laughing loudly, turning to look at the man. She was smiling, "What are you doing here?!"

"T-there has been accident…well…" Kratos grimaced, "You have a child?"

"Yes her name's Sheena." Leon said with a smile, "And it's all thanks to you…"

"We looked all over for you, we wanted you to meet her. We couldn't find you though…she's to be a summoner!" Lira gushed before whispering in the girls small ear, "Say hello to Kratos Sheena."

"Hewwo Tratos." The little girl chimed, there was no shyness in the girls voice she was genuinely happy to meet the stranger. Kratos smiled gently, this little girl would live a happy life…whereas Zelos was going to struggle.

"I can't stay long my friends," Kratos whispered ruffling the little girls soft fluffy hair, "There has been a terrible incident, the chosen's mother has been murdered. Keep your head down, you know what this place it like. The woman who did it looked like a noble. If someone from Mizuho is in the area their horrible little minds will jump to conclusions."

"Oh dear." Lira said in astonishment, "That poor child."

"How old is the chosen?" Leon whispered, "He's not far off our Sheena?"

"He's six years old." Kratos said solemnly, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"We're here to see an old friend. Sebastian. He works in the noble district, he's been dying to see Sheena for some time now." Leon explained, "Don't worry, we'll keep our head down."

"I'll see you again soon my friend." Kratos said placing a hand on Leon's shoulder. Leon nodded and Kratos kissed Lira on the cheek, and ruffled Sheena's hair.

"Look after them for me." With that Kratos slid out of the town and when sure he was well hidden took off towards Heimdall.

-------------------------------------------------

"Kratos is that you?" Came a sweet voice from within the inn. A brunette, beautiful and sweet bustled through from the bedroom her soft brown eyes meeting Kratos' who merely shrugged, "What's wrong? Is the chosen alright?"

"His mother…she was murdered." Kratos mumbled, "And I was too blind to stop it…"

"Oh my…that poor child." Anna said sadly, "Kratos surely it wasn't your fault though."

"I should have noticed it. I saw the woman and didn't think twice." Kratos winced as Anna placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

"You did all you could. More than you should've…"

"We're leaving Tethe'alla. We need somewhere safer. Mithos will find us here."

Kratos kissed her gently before stepping into the bedroom where Lloyd lay bundled in the blanket, "I want to give him a good life."


End file.
